Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson , formerly known as Max Power , is the father of the Simpson family and the main protagonist of the long-running series in primetime animated, The Simpsons . He is an overweight, lazy and ignorant, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and its below average, which has shown moments of great intellect, intelligence and can be a loving father and husband at times. Homer Simpson works as a safety inspector low level in Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector G-7, although it is often incompetent and mostly sleeps in the service and donuts provided are eating. He spends much of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home, often sitting on the couch watching TV while mindlessly eating food and drink Duff. Homer is the only child of Abe and Mona. Appearance His appearance is that of a bald overweight man. He has a perpetual shadow five-o-clock that can regenerate itself at a very fast pace, if you shave. Despite their overweight status, and hate exercise, which at times has shown surprising physical prowess and agility for a man of his stature, as when training for the day stick and hits him several pop-up snakes with kicks and even backflipping. His baldness is a contribution of several factors. Discovering when Marge was pregnant, he would extract a substantial amount of your hair. Another contribution is working on nuclear power for so many years that exposure to radioactivity has caused most of her hair to fall out. In one episode, he learned that if he repented of all their sins and became Catholic, I could go to heaven when he died. During his confession, he claims to have masturbated eight billion times and he has no plans to stop and he does not regret it. Excessive masturbation can lead to hair loss as well. Personality The personality of Homer is a frequent stupidity, laziness and explosive anger; you could say it is the "Average Joe". It also suffers from a lack of focus that complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Homer is prone to emotional outbursts; becomes very envious of his neighbors, the Flanders family, and easily angered his son, Bart Simpson , and strangles him in an exaggerated manner. His trademark phrase to strangle Bart, "Why you little ...!" and on one occasion, "Why you little bastard." Also sometimes spanks Bart, and in one case, Lisa. Once, he was too busy to hit them, so he told them to go to their rooms and beating themselves. He shows no qualms about it, and not try to hide his actions from people outside the family, even showing disregard for the welfare of her child, in other ways, such as leaving Bart alone in a port ] , or allow Bart go to court to skate naked in their dare when all you have to do is attend a parenting class 1 hour mean not only his contempt for Bart but his extreme laziness. While Homer has upset people in various occasions and caused all sorts of mayhem in Springfield, these events are usually caused by any of his explosive temper or lack of foresight. Except to express disgust at Ned Flanders , Homer's actions are usually unintentional. Most of his explosive anger is directed at Bart, for something stupid or bad you had said or done. Despite their disadvantages, these common outbursts saved Homer died of a heart attack caused by the anger contained. While Homer silly antics often upset his family, has also committed acts that reveal him to be a surprisingly loving father and husband, and sell his prized ride on the Duff blimp and used the money to enter Lisa in a beauty pageant so he could feel better about herself; give up their opportunity of wealth to allow Maggie to keep cherished teddy bear; spearhead an attempt to dig Bart out after falling into a well, even though he hates to do physical work and organizing a surprise second wedding with Marge to make up for his bad first ceremony, even going so far as to hire one of The Doobie Brothers as part of the wedding band and get a divorce from Marge, essentially making his second wedding to be "real". Homer tends to derive amusement from the misfortune of others. He is a little thief rides and chronic kleptomaniac border, stealing everything from TV dishes for power tools and air conditioners, even a whole room of Ned Flanders House Flanders. He has also stolen golf balls of local driving, office equipment (including computers) work, and mugs of beer from Moe. Homes has an empty mind but is still able to retain a large amount of knowledge about very specific subjects. He often shows short bursts of amazing vision, memory, creativity and fluency in many languages. Homer is also very safe; no matter how little skill or knowledge to be trying to do anything, has no doubt it will be successful. However, their brief periods of intelligence are overshadowed by much longer and consistent periods of ignorance, forgetfulness and stupidity. Homer has a low IQ due to many factors: your heritage "Simpson Gene", his alcohol problem, exposure to radioactive waste, repetitive cranial trauma, and pencil stayed in the frontal lobe of his brain from when he was a child (even he was a kid once). He also hinted that he would have been at least a little smarter, but by a considerable amount, if his father had tried to give encouragement rather than defeat. The crayon in his brain is arguably the greatest causal factor in its stupidity. Intelligence Homer said to jump fifty points when he had the crayon removed, bringing to an IQ of 105, slightly above that of a normal person (although he was well above average intelligence), but again the same when he had to enter again, presumably lowering his IQ back to its original state 55. This IQ is, however, probably a joke or carelessness on the part of producers, as someone with an IQ of 55 would be unable take care of themselves and would be classified as severely mentally retarded. Also from the level of intelligence that showed that it is much more likely that your IQ boasted to 135-155. Despite his disability, Homer has a degree of long-term planning calculated what might happen, for example, when, shortly before taking her "forget-me-shot" Moe Syzslak requested by your anniversary party to take a leap of the moon due to realize exactly what will happen next. Homer has sometimes been debated against his brain. Sometimes, a specific part of the body such as the face, stomach or liver sample was also discussing with his brain. In a remarkable scene of Homer mind actually leaves your body out of boredom, causing him to collapse. Homer also is tipped to take refuge in fantasy, daydreaming and Germany as "the land of the bunch " . Homer attitudes towards women, romance and sex sometimes is. While Homer's marriage to Marge slips occasionally seems generally happy. Despite this, Homer often tempted with other women, and usually shows no qualms with gawking at (and drooling over) attractive women. Homer almost had an affair with, but ended up unintentionally. He has made the occasional remark denoting his attraction to other women (including the wife of his neighbor), even against Marge once, but always shows his devotion to Marge in the end. Gallery Homer Simpson.png|"Mmm..." Ustv homer simpson 1.jpg Homer Simpson.jpg Homer Simpson As A Little Boy.jpg|Homer as a little boy Homer happy.png Homer Yell.png|Homer's yell Homer scream.png|Homer's scream Homer Mad At The Raven.jpg|Homer mad at the raven Frankhomer.jpg|Homer facing Frank Grimes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Dimwits Category:Humans Category:Life Saver Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mascots Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Parents Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:In love heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Father of a hero Category:Thieves Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Lego Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Father of a villain Category:Fathers Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who got replaced